The MalfoysA Perfect Family?
by hiphopchicy
Summary: Lorena Malfoy is Draco's older sister, who is returning to Hogwarts after her last year, because of so many absenses. Why? She did wonderfully in every exam. So how? Find out!
1. Little Brother

DISCLAIMER: Lorena Malfoy belongs to me. Her family's treatment belongs to me. Everything else......not mine......not even this website...*sigh*  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Little Brother  
  
"Lorena Marie Antionette Elisabeth Malfoy, get down here right now!" A sharp voice called from the bottom of the stairs. Lorena sighed and pulled on her dress, which reached her ankles. Unlike her mother, she always wore dresses that had long sleves that went all the way down her arm, covering her hand even. Her hair was long, silvery blonde, and always down. Putting on her pendant, she stood up and stepped out of her room.  
  
"Coming, Mother." Lorena called, sighing again and tripping over a random houseelf. Ignoring the elf's hurried apologies, she slowly walked downstairs, wincing a bit as her arm hit the banister softly, looking as though she expected it to make a thwack sound.  
  
"Lorena?" A drawling voice called out.  
  
"Draco! Oh, little brother! How was your summer? It was so lonely with you off in France. Did you have fun?" Lorena said all this as she hugged her little brother tightly.  
  
"Uh..Lorena.." Draco croaked, "I can't breathe...."  
  
Lorena quickly let go, laughing. "Sorry....I've missed you."  
  
"So I gathered....." laughed Draco as they walked to the table and sat down for dinner.  
  
***  
  
'Dear Diary,  
  
Draco came home today! Father wasn't at dinner, though. I supose it's just as well. My arm still hurts, and Draco wanted to know why I was wearing long sleeves in the summer. Luckily, that new house elf Courtney caused a distraction by spilling soup on his lap. Poor Court. Poor Draco. Ah, well. Draco is going to be in his 5th year at Hogwarts. I, of course, graduated last year, but I have to take another year due to my accumulated absenses over the years. Ah, well. Off to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'll write then, I suppose....'  
  
Lorena turned off her light and quickly fell asleep, as her personal house elf wrapped her injured arm up in cloth. Tomorrow her mistress would leave again....  
  
What's wrong with Lorena's arm? Is the house elf sorry that her Mistress will be leaving? Did the author name the new house elf after one of her favorite fanfic writers? Find out next time! 


	2. The Common Room

DISCLAIMER: Chapter two is based on an rp from a topic on http://www.harrypotter.com. The topic is dead, but if you know the story of Lorena, you must have been there. Some of the characters belong to other people. Some just me. Some JK Rowling. However, the words are not exact. Thank you to my former friends for ditching me as the topic died. Without you, I'd have not time for this. My only still-friend is Mollie Iverson.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
The Common Room  
  
After the feast, Lorena took a remote arm chair and opened some books. Draco was sitting at the fire, surronded by Crabbe, Goyle, Mollie, Jade, and Cathrina. Draco excused himself for a moment and walked over to his sister.   
  
"Lorena?" Draco asked, taking his sisters arm. "C'mon. It's not time to study! Come socialize!" Draco attempted to pull his sister up, but ended up ripping her sleeve, reavealing many bruises, scars, cuts, and scratches. Draco gasped and pushed up his sister's other sleve. That arm was worse. Many scratches were bleeding. "Lorena! What's this?" Draco demanded. Looking at her little brother, Lorena's eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Oh, Draco....." Stopping, Lorena ran to her private dorm, locking the door with an anti-alohomora lock.   
  
**  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Lorena avoided Draco's eyes. Dumbledore was about to dismiss them when he exclaimed. "Ah, yes....I'd almost forgotten! Your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! Proffesor Malfoy, please stand."  
  
Lorena stood up, walking to the High table and having a quick conversation with Professor Dumbledore. After a while, Lorena nodded and smiled.   
  
"Students, you are dismissed!" Dumebledore exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
"Students!" Lorena exclaimed as class started. "There will be no horseplay here. You will do exactly as I say. Now, put away your books! Take out your wands, and begin to duel. You will stop when the bell rings. I will heal those who do not know the countercurses. Now, begin!"  
  
**  
  
After class, everyone was buzzing about what a cool sister Draco had. There had been two detentions awarded, one to a Gryffindor and one to a Slytherin. Lorena Malfoy did not play favorites. By the end of the day, every house had a favorite teacher: Lorena Malfoy.  
  
Why did Lorena lie about why she came back? What are the scratches and bruises from? Why is Lorena such an awesome teacher? I'm not telling you! Read the next chapter and find out! 


	3. Can Lorena Win?

Chapter Three:  
  
Can Lorena Win?  
  
"Lorena...." Draco tried to catch his sister at lunch, but a glare from Professor McGonagall said that he wasn't welcome at the high table. With a sigh, Draco returned to his seat. Lorena was so deep in her conversation with Dumbledore that she hadn't even noticed him. How was he supposed to ask her? She wouldn't let him speak privately to her in class, and she had her own private apartments, being a teacher. He would have to go to her office during break. But how? She would kill him if she got in trouble. And why on earth didn't she want him to know? They had the same father, wasn't it common sense that...? No, he musn't think that way. Father would be mad. Very mad. Incredibly mad. Lorena Malfoy was teaching DEFENSE Against the Dark Arts. Oh, how much trouble she would be in....and that meant....oh no.....  
  
"Shit!" Draco yelled in the common room that night. Everyone except his friends cleared out. They knew when to leave.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short, Mollie Ollie. Major writers block. I only wrote this chapter for you. 


End file.
